


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by abyss_valkyrie (Technomancer28)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Snowman, Winter, animated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomancer28/pseuds/abyss_valkyrie
Summary: As a child, Harry had always longingly seen Dudley making snowmen with his friends at the park. Now, when Ginny wonders about Muggles building snowmen one day, Harry finally gets his chance to try it out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

[ ](https://imgur.com/n2o8at4)

**Author's Note:**

> My animation still needs more work but I hope you guys like it!  
I know the title isn't original, it's from frozen because it was just too perfect! I hope everyone has a great holiday ahead and an even better 2020. :)


End file.
